


A fond kiss, and then we sever

by Casimania



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Or as soft as he can get??, Out of Character, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Soft Marcus Pierce, immortals in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: Eight chapters, eight types of Piercifer kisses.(The prompt list comes fromhere).
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A fond kiss, and then we sever

**Author's Note:**

> iii. morning kisses. waking up next to your significant other and pulling them up and capturing their lips to yours.

Lucifer hears the quiet buzz of Pierce’s alarm and his hand shoots forward to turn it off in a matter of seconds. Pierce’s human ears don’t pick up on it as usual, and Lucifer is left with a few precious minutes to enjoy looking over his sleeping form and wake him up his own way, which is quickly becoming his favorite way of starting the day.

He could spend hours just looking at the warm morning light filtering through the curtains dancing over Pierce’s skin. Or the way unconsciousness softens his entire face, smooths over worry lines and rough edges, it makes him look younger and more at peace than he is. Handsome in an almost boyish kind of way, despite everything else. It's normally not something one would ever think of the stiff and severe Lieutenant, with his sharp jaw, greying hair, rough stubble, and near-permanent frown giving him that characteristic weary and rugged look. And it’s not something the few who know him would ever think of _Cain_ either. But Lucifer gets to enjoy him at his most relaxed and vulnerable, to his immense delight. It gives him that same pleasant feeling buzzing through him as when the Detective and her little urchin want to spend time with him. Before LA he could have never believed the feeling of being needed, wanted, or trusted could ever feel so good. And yet here he was. The Devil doting over the Father of Murder in their bed and looking forward to board-game nights.

He glances at the clock on the bedside table and decides that putting musings aside, it’s about time to start the day for both.

He reaches down to where Pierce’s nightshirt has ridden up during the night and runs a finger around his navel softly enough to elicit a little shiver. Pierce slowly stirs, fully rolling on his back and stretching, but his eyes remain closed and his breath deep and slow. He dares a little more and splays his fingers on Pierce's stomach and lets his thumb rub soothing circles for a few seconds, enjoying the warmth and softness as every breath under his hand makes it steadily rise and fall. Then he dips it under his shirt, dragging it up over Pierce’s ribs and down again towards his hip in a slow caress until he settles it on his waist. Pierce’s breath quickens a little so Lucifer bends down and starts kissing along his neck, jaw, and cheeks until he looks up and meets a pair of half-lidded blue eyes.

“Look who has _finally_ decided to join us!”

Pierce just grunts, slings an arm around Lucifer’s neck, and unceremoniously brings him down for a proper kiss. Lucifer follows the motion with a huff and grins into Pierce’s mouth, he’s still half asleep so the kiss is slow and sloppy and his hand slides up until he can absentmindedly play with the short hair at the nape of Lucifer’s neck, which sends a pleasant shiver down his back. He feels another tug and lets himself be pulled down flush against Pierce and quickly adjusts his legs on either side of his bulk so he can rest comfortably on top of him. He cups his face while they keep kissing, and Pierce’s hands leave his hair and start trailing up and down his back. Lucifer arches into the touch him and lets out a content sigh, he likes seeing him so uncharacteristically soft and pliant, he thinks it suits him nicely. He lets the kisses remain slow and soft and enjoys the feeling of warm, heavy hands on his back and prickly stubble under his fingers.

Pierce finally breaks away to glance at the clock and lets out an amused huff. “So, am I really not allowed a normal alarm anymore?”

Lucifer keeps kissing down his jaw, on the crook of his neck, and the tip of his shoulder unperturbed, grinning into Pierce’s skin when he sighs and lets his head fall back on the pillow, exposing more skin to Lucifer’s wandering lips. “Absolutely not, I _despise_ that infernal thing. I think we could use it to torture souls in Hell."

Pierce had the most annoyingly loud and grating alarm on his phone, which irritated Lucifer’s ears to no end every morning and did nothing to improve Pierce’s already sour mood upon waking up. So he’d found the perfect alternative, his poor ears were safe, and he got to enjoy a few extra minutes of relaxed Pierce every day. A win-win situation. _He_ had concocted it after all. 

“ _Hm_ \- can’t say I mind the alternative.” Pierce shrugs and starts absentmindedly kneading between Lucifer’s shoulder blades.

“Good, because this is all you’re getting from me.” He ends his sentence with a pleased groan as Pierce digs his fingers in a particularly good spot, and he settles more comfortably with an arm under his chin so he can prop himself up better and glance up at him.

Pierce is still barely awake and his face is slack and relaxed, his lips pull back in the hint of a smile when he glances down and meets Lucifer’s eyes. The hand resting on his side gives him a comforting squeeze and Lucifer reaches up for his face. He runs his fingers along Pierce’s jaw and up the swell of his cheek until he’s running his fingers through the short, grey hair at his temples and then behind the shell of his ear. Pierce’s eyes flutter shut for a moment, and the hand between Lucifer’s shoulder blades slows down a fraction.

“We should really get up, if you keep doing that we’ll never make it out of this bed.” Pierce's voice is rough with sleep but his eyes are open again and he gives the back of Lucifer's neck a quick squeeze.

“That actually sounds _very_ tempting.” And it truly is, but they both had people to meet and duties to fulfill “But you’re right. Up we go, darling.”

He bites down playfully on Pierce’s jaw and then grabs on his arm, pulling him up with him with ease.

Pierce comes up with a grunt and and stops to stretch until he's popped every joint possible with a long satisfied groan. Lucifer gets distracted by the way the muscle on his back contract and relax and that groan _definitely_ fully wakes him up. He can’t resist and reaches down to give Pierce's ass a quick squeeze before he can stumble into the shower and out of his reach, it’s just perfectly in range and only clad in boxers, who can blame him for getting a little hands first thing in the morning? He laughs at Pierce’s surprised jerk and strangled yelp and skips away out of his reach and towards his closet before he can retaliate.

He really wouldn’t mind getting used to all this with time.


End file.
